


ARK: Yuletide

by DragonRose35



Series: The Tainted ARK Chronicles [8]
Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: Bestiality, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, No Other Tags Currently Apply, Slavery, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Mair celebrates Yuletide for the first time, and Noi and Kait give him a very special gift.
Relationships: Mair/Kait, Mair/Noi, Mair/Yule
Series: The Tainted ARK Chronicles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409737
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Holiday's everyone~! Here's a little something cute and fluffy for you guys~ Sadly, no smut, but I do plan on adding a second chapter soon~ *grins*
> 
> For now, enjoy the fluff~
> 
> Until next time, my little doves~
> 
> ~ D.C.

“Yule…tide...?” Mair frowned, watching everyone decorate the village around him with strange lights and weird plants. “Why are we decorating for the ocean water…?”

Kait choked on a laugh, looking back at Mair from where he was decorating one of the smaller trees, “No, no, Mair… that’s not…” he coughed, clearing his throat and he stepped back, dropping the lights as he walked over to the boy. “No, Yuletide is a holiday tradition. We decorate to celebrate it. It dates back generations for the people of the island, as it was an annual celebration to say we survived.”

“Really…?” Mair tilted his head, listening with intrigue as Kait spoke, his eyes wide and glittering with curiosity.

“Mhm,” Kait smiled at him, leaning down to kiss his forehead before going back to the tree, picking up the lights once more. “And every year we celebrate with song, feast, and gift-giving. I can’t believe it’s your first one…”

“W-well… m-maybe it isn’t, but I can’t remember…” Mair returned with a frown as he toed at the ground, sighing softly. Kait distracted him, handing him a string of lights and the boy lit up, “What do I do with this~?”

“Help me decorate the tree with them. Just… wrap them around the base like I’ve been doing, okay?” Kait grinned, watching as the boy eagerly did just that, walking around the tree giddily as he messily circled the lights around them. They were too close together and too loose, but the smile on Mair’s face was well-worth the disorder. “Come on, let’s go find Noi. He had a task for us, remember?” Chuckling quietly, he gently guided the boy off to Noi’s hut, where the hunter awaited them, decorating his own house for the holiday.

“Noi~!” Mair called up to the hunter, bright eyed and cheerful.

Noi looked back down at them, for a moment startled, before he smirked, an eyebrow quirked in amusement, “Finally awake, pet?”

“Mhm~” Mair smiled sweetly up at the hunter, watching as he climbed down to join them.

“You had a task for us?” Kait prodded, arms crossed over his chest.

“I did, actually,” Noi looked like he’d almost forgotten about it, but as he dusted his hands on his pants, he spoke up. “I’ve been put in charge of everything for the Yuletide celebration, and with so little time and so much to do, I need you to go hunt and forage for the feast. We need Dodo’s and berries for the main dishes, do you think you can handle that?” The hunter looked down at Mair with a soft smirk.

They both knew Mair would do  _ anything _ to be able to go outside the village walls, so there was no surprise when he jumped at the chance, lighting up like the lights on the trees. “Yes~!”

“Good,” Noi chuckled, shaking his head. “You can take Dusk and Set with you, but don’t stay out there for too long. It’s cleaning day and that means every den needs cleaned,  _ including _ yours, Mair.” The boy pouted, but nodded his head obediently, before turning and grabbing Kait’s hand, leading him towards the healer’s where Dusk currently was.

With his creatures by their side, the hunt was easy and soon they had a dozen Dodo’s to present to Noi, as Set and Mair both carried baskets full of delicious berries. Mair stopped though, wide eyed, when he spotted a Jerboa and his eyes lit up. Putting down the berries, he immediately crouched down, grabbing a few to entice the little creature over to him.

It didn’t take much for the little creature to fall in love with him and he cooed, picking it up before grabbing the basket once more, cheerfully making his way back to the village with a very confused Kait following behind. “Mair… why do you have a Jerboa now?”

The boy didn’t say anything, grinning cutely and secretively, as they made their way back. Noi was waiting for them by the feasting hall, talking with a few of the other hunters, and immediately Mair skipped up to him, before holding out the cute little Jerboa, eyes sparkling and wide. “Yuletide!” he shouted, startled the hunters as they stared at him with confusion.

Noi blinked, surprised as he looked at the Jerboa, before he smirked, relaxing as he chuckled and he accepted the little creature, “Why, thank you Mair,” he grinned, watching as the boy lit up, obviously pleased with himself.

Kait smiled sheepishly when Noi directed his attention to the younger male and he coughed, “Ah… oops?” he shrugged, before changing the subject, presenting the berries and the Dodo’s to the older hunter. “Two baskets of fresh berries and a dozen Dodo’s as promised.”

“Good, now how hand them over to Emilda for storage until the feast.” Noi returned, nodding his head, reaching out to ruffle Mair’s hair. “And  _ you _ , my sweet pet, should get ready for our next walk. I’ll meet you back at your den, okay?”

“Okay~!” Mair nearly bubbled with happiness, his cheerfulness contagious as all the hunters grinned and laughed as he nearly skipped back to his den.

No one explained to Mair that the gift-giving only happened on Yuletide morning, so over the next few days, Kait and Noi both were given lots of silly little gifts by the over excited boy. Each one smaller, but no less heartfelt, as he started to run out of ideas. All the while unaware as the two men planned a big surprise for Mair in turn, one not quite so appropriate for the holidays.

The day before Yuletide, they surprised him by letting him help decorate his own den and they’d spent the better part of the afternoon stringing up lights and garland, before teaching him how to make paper snowflakes and snow creatures. They had never seen him so happy, and not even Ari could ruin that.

Come Yuletide morning, the whole village was in good spirits as song and story filled the great walls. The great hall was filled with delicious food all laid out for everyone to enjoy throughout the day and presents were exchanged with jolly and cheer. Mair adored every second of it, and was hardly bothered that he didn’t get anything in turn, linking his status as the reason. He barely even noticed that  _ Noi _ was missing from the festivities.

When high noon came, Kait pulled the boy away from the festivities, “Come on, we need to get you ready.”

“Ready…?” Mair frowned with confusion and curiosity. “For what? Noi said I wasn’t going to get a walk today…” he added with a pout and Kait chuckled, slightly amused.

“Spoiled pet,” he leaned down to kiss Mair’s forehead, before shaking his head. “We’re going on a walk of a different kind. There’s something I need to check on outside the village and I’d like you to accompany me.”

Mair lit up, surprised and delighted all at once and he eagerly nodded his head, “Thank you~”

Despite there being no snow- there was hardly ever any snow in Viking Bay- it was still rather chilly, and Kait made sure to dress the boy in somewhat appropriate clothing, including his cute furred overcoat they’d given him a few weeks ago when the cold had first started to make itself known. The healer refused to keep him in her hut, constantly attending to him because his immune system was rather poor.

They packed up Umbra and Mair had to bite his tongue to keep from asking questions about where they were going or what Kait was doing. With a pack of Dilo’s at their back and Set to his side, Mair watched Kait climb onto his Raptor, Pride, before leading the way out of the village and into the forest.

The journey was longer than Mair thought it would be, as they walked through the forest, into the lands south of the village. They encountered no trouble, which the boy was thankful for, but he was still glad they had the Dilo’s with them. After about an hour, Mair decided to ask Kait questions about Yuletide and if there were other holidays like it.

“...what’s a birthday…?” Mair frowned, confused when Kait brought it up and the hunter chuckled. “It’s a day that you celebrate once every year. It’s something that takes place on the day you were born, and usually gifts are given then too, but only to the one who’s birthday it is. Most of the people don’t care about the day and will sometimes keep the celebration private, but do you remember the day when Noi was given that saddle for his Pteranodon?”

“...kinda?” Mair made a face, trying to remember the specific details and Kait smiled with amusement.

“Gein had made the saddle for him for his birthday. Free of charge, as a gift.” Kait explained and Mair made a soft noise in realization.

“I get it now~” he purred, smiling cutely as he petted Umbra’s flank. “When’s your birthday Kait~?”

The hunter snorted softly, shaking his head, “I don’t celebrate mine, pet. But don’t worry, when yours comes up, we’ll celebrate it with you, okay?”

“Mine…?” Mair frowned once more, thinking about it. “A day once every year from when I was born…” he deflated slightly. “I… don’t remember anything from before waking up on the island, and my gemstone is no help… I… I don’t think I  _ have _ a birthday…”

Seeing how Mair was visibly upset about this fact, Kait was quick to come up with a solution, “You don’t need one, Mair. Because no matter what, we’ll celebrate the day  _ you _ came to us. And that’s as good as any birthday in my books.” The boy smiled softly at him, flushing lightly, before the subject was finally dropped and he hummed quietly to the Yuletide songs in his head the rest of the way.

He lost track of the time, but after they’d found their way into colder territory, they’d finally slowed to a stop outside of a small cave in the frigid forest. “Huh…?” Tilting his head, Mair watched as Kait dismounted his Raptor, before walking over to him and helping him down. “Where are we…?”

“Shh…” Kait smiled, eyes soft and warm and sweet, and Mair quieted, biting his lower lip. “Close your eyes for me, pet.”

Doing as he was told, Mair closed his eyes, flicking his tongue out to wet his lips when Kait grabbed his hands lightly and started leading him towards the cave. The snow crunched softly on the ground beneath their boots as the wind blew gently through the fir trees overhead. He shivered lightly when they entered the sheltered cave, away from the wind, and Mair heard the soft crackle of a fire inside.

Perking up, he kept his eyes closed obediently until Kait finally told him to open them.

The sight that greeted him was a beautiful snow furred  _ Managarmr _ hatchling, with a cute little bow on its head, curled up next to the fire that Noi had made. The hunter himself was sitting on a fallen log beside the fire, tending to it, before looking up with a smile, expression soft and warm. “Happy Yuletide, pet.”

“F-for me…?” Mair breathed out, eyes wide as he looked at the beautiful little creature. His gemstone told him it had only just hatched a week previous, but this information confused him and he frowned, “Wh...where is his mother…?” he asked quietly, slowly stepping towards the little creature. Kneeling on the ground, he reached out, hesitant before petting the soft downy fur on the Managarmr’s head, cooing as the beast purred brokenly, leaning into his touch.

Noi sighed softly, shaking his head slowly, “I’m sorry pet… but she’s no longer with us. A Yutyr tried attacking the nest, when my hunters were doing a routine patrol of the area. She gave her life defending her baby.” The information made Mair’s heart sink, but he stayed silent as Noi continued, “He’s yours now, Mair… He’s weak and small now, but when he grows up, he’ll be able to protect you the day that we overthrow Ari.”

Mair’s head snapped up at this, eyes wide, and he swallowed hard, quivering, “But… she’ll hurt him…” he whispered, scooting closer to the little baby Managarmr. “If she finds out he exists, she’ll steal him away or kill him… a-and I can’t protect  _ him _ …”

“You won’t have to,” Noi smiled, expression soft. “We built a den for him, outside the village, where Ari doesn’t go. She’ll never know. And you can safely take care of him whenever you need to.”

Mair was silent for several long minutes, as he hugged the baby close, eyes closed tightly, terrified of what the future held, before he let out a soft breath, sitting up as he looked up at Noi and Kait, “Th-thank you… I… I love him…~” he cooed softly, looking back down at the little sleeping beast. “I… I think I’ll name him…  _ Yule _ .”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Merry Christmas~!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this adorable, smutty fic of Mair and Yule~!
> 
> And as always, comments and Kudos are loved and adored~! Thank you so much for everything you guys~!
> 
> ~ D.C.

Mair hummed softly as he walked through the village streets, a basket of fresh prime meat in hand. It was a quiet morning, chilled but calm, and the boy had been given permission to go out and feed Yule. They’d somehow managed to keep the Managarmr a secret from Ari, the cruel Chief unaware of the magnificent and powerful beast homed just outside her village.

It had been a few months since Yuletide and Mair had been nothing but vigilant and adoring in his care of the beautiful beast. As Yule had grown, so did their relationship, and Mair adored him just as much as he adored his creatures, treating him just like his own.

Sneaking out one of the side entrances to the village, the boy made his way down the slope and towards the cliff-base, where they’d built Yule’s den a few months prior. Towering over Mair, the den was the perfect size for the nearly full grown Managarmr, and he couldn’t be more relieved that they didn’t have to modify it for him. That would certainly draw attention from Ari.

The boy’s breath hitched, however, as he approached the den, just  _ barely _ noticing his gemstone begin to glow. “O- _ oh _ …” Swallowing hard, he flicked his tongue out, slowing to a stop, and he wondered if he should go get Noi, or Kait. But… there was no  _ reason _ to.

Mair trusted Yule, and he didn’t need supervision when mating with Dusk or Set, so why should he need supervision with the Managarmr he’d raised from a hatchling on his own?

Letting out a quiet breath, Mair quivered slightly as he approached the den once more, steeling himself as he opened up the large double doors to the homey den. “Yule…~” he cooed softly, slightly nervous. He was surprised when he wasn’t immediately tackled, his gaze drifting to the corner where Yule slept restlessly in his nest. Clearly pained from his first heat, Mair’s heartstrings tugged in his chest and he set down the basket of meat, before shutting the doors tight behind him.

Clicking his tongue, he was immediately rewarded with a perk of the Managarmr’s ears, before the beautiful snow-furred beast finally stirred, rumbling lowly before blinking open those beautiful golden eyes. For a moment they were unfocused, and then they narrowed, his pupils becoming slits as the Managarmr sniffed at the air.

“It’s okay Yule…” Mair murmured quietly, expression calm and he slowly made his way over to the beast. “Can you smell me…~? You must want me so bad… but you’re being such a  _ good _ boy…”

The Managarmr growled softly, tail quivering and hitting hard against the wall, and he flinched back when Mair reached out for him. The boy waited a second before smiling when he touched Yule’s nose, stroking him gently as the beast pushed needily into it. Quivering, the gentle giant whined softly, eyes once more unfocused, half-lidded and dark.

Soothing him with his touch, the boy knelt down in front of him, stroking one hand down the long length of Yule’s thick furred body, before pausing when Yule shifted until his underbelly was exposed. Swallowing hard, Mair moaned softly at the sight of the Managarmr’s long, thick tapered cock. “Good boy… You’re being so good for me…~” Mair cooed softly, quivering as he reached down to wrap his fingers around the thick base, barely able to curl them around it completely. “Nn…”

Yule wasn’t the only one that wanted it, and as Mair touched the poor creature’s heated length, he felt himself wanting to be bred by the beautiful beast before him. But here and now, he wanted to do something he’d never  _ done _ before, as Yule let him touch him. Shifting closer, Mair flushed darkly at what he was about to do, before he leaned down, flicking his tongue out to lick the tip of Yule’s cock, moaning at the taste of him as a thick bead of pre gathered on his tongue.

Encouraged as the Managarmr bucked his hips up, Mair repeated the motion a few times before wrapping his lips around the tip, holding Yule’s cock in his hands as he took the tip inside his mouth, tonguing underneath the crown of his cock.

He couldn’t believe he was doing something so  _ filthy _ . The last time he’d had a cock in his mouth, he’d been violated by the hunters so long ago. But this was  _ different _ , the musky taste of the beast underneath him addicting as he tried to take more of Yule’s cock into his mouth before gagging as the beast bucked up violently.

Pulling back, Mair coughed harshly, swallowing hard as tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. He took a moment to catch his breath before Yule whined pitifully, cock throbbing in Mair’s hands, and the boy dipped back down, clumsily taking the beast’s cock back into his mouth, slicking the heated flesh with his spit as he used his hands to try and coat the rest of Yule’s length with it.

Aching with his own want to be  _ filled _ by this cock in a different way, Mair finally pulled back with the intention of stopping completely. Letting go of Yule, the beast growled at him, turning over forcefully as Mair hastily rid himself of his coat and skirt. The boy squeaked loudly when Yule suddenly tackled him to the ground, nuzzling and licking at his neck as the beast pressed flush against him.

Moaning, Mair let him take control, arching up against him as he wrapped his legs around the thin waist of the large beast. Though not quite the full size of an adult Managarmr, Yule was still  _ far _ larger than mair was, and when he was finally done bathing Mair with his tongue, the beast moved up until his hips were flush with Mair’s own, the boy’s face pressed against the beast’s thick fur.

“G-good boy…~” Mair cooed brokenly, rolling his hips as he tried to help, failing miserably as Yule rutted his cock against Mair’s backside, slicking his skin with both spit and pre. “Nn… j-just… n-no…” Becoming slightly frustrated with his want and impatience, Mair pushed back before gasping loudly when Yule pinned him  _ hard _ against the ground, growling in warning. Unable to do anything but cling to the powerful beast now, Mair whined, his own cock rubbing against Yule’s belly, stimulated by his thick fur.

When the beast’s cock finally caught against Mair’s hole, the boy bit his lower lip, quivering with want, and he couldn’t help but moan filthily at the satisfaction of  _ finally _ being filled when Yule’s cock penetrated him, long and smooth and so  _ deep _ . Not larger than King’s, but larger than the average creature he was bred to, Mair was more than satisfied as Yule’s cock filled him completely.

“Nngh~” Panting heavily, Mair pressed closer to Yule as the Managarmr finally started moving, giving him little time to adjust as he pulled back before thrusting back into the boy, hard and deep. The pace he started was filthy and brutal, as he fucked the wanton boy into the ground hard and fast, snarling with his own pleasure.

This was exactly what they had both wanted, as Yule fucked Mair deeply, cock rubbing and grinding against every pleasure spot inside of him, slicking his walls with pre and causing him to moan and gasp and whimper with every thrust. It was  _ delicious _ and  _ thrilling _ , especially knowing that he was doing this on his own, without Kait or Noi.

He was breeding himself to his creature and it was the best feeling he’d ever felt. He  _ wanted _ to be bred to this beautiful beast. Wanted to be filled with his seed. Wanted to be  _ claimed _ by him. Even if there was a chance he wouldn’t have kits, he still wanted it. After all, Managarmr were not very fertile. Mair had learned that from stories of Ari, before she was chief, trying to breed Managarmrs for years with only two successful breedings. Noi never told him what happened to the Managarmrs, since the village didn’t  _ have _ any today except for Yule.

Mair cried out when the beast’s cock hit hard against his prostate and he jolted, his cock leaking heavily against Yule’s thick coat. It wasn’t long before he was pushed over the edge, moaning as his cock spilled hard in between them, matting Yule’s fur as the beast continued to ruin him, hardly phased as Mair’s walls clenched tightly around his cock.

With every thrust, Mair’s cock rubbed against the beast’s belly and Yule’s cock pierced against his prostate, overwhelming and overstimulating Mair to the point where it was almost  _ painful _ . But the pain melted with the pleasure he felt, even as his cock tried to spill again, too soon after the first.

Tears of pleasure crawled down his cheeks as he clung to Yule tightly, unable to do anything but  _ take _ it.

He lost count of the minutes as Yule pleasured him so completely, and he only became aware of the magnificent beast being  _ close _ when he felt something hot and hard and heavy press against his hole with every hard thrust. His eyes were wide with the realization that Yule had a  _ knot _ and he choked on his breath, quivering with the  _ want _ .

“ _ Yes _ ~” he moaned, encouraging the wanton beast as he arched up into him. “P-please~! Knot me~ C-claim me~ Ahn…  _ Breed _ me~”

Yule snarled viciously above him, clawing at the stone ground, before finally burying his cock deep inside the boy, the beast’s thick knot locking painfully inside him. With a loud howl of pleasure, Yule’s cock throbbed heavily as he spilled hot and hard inside the boy, filling him to the brim with his hot, thick seed.

The pleasure of being  _ filled _ and  _ knotted _ , despite the sharp pain, forced a final release from Mair’s spent cock as he whimpered, high on euphoria as he clung tightly to the beast above him. “Mmn…”

Mair jolted awake when the doors to the den opened and Yule snarled softly, pressing closer to the boy underneath him. “Nn…?” Peeking out from under the large creature, he flushed darkly when he found Noi staring down at him, a smirk on the hunter’s face.

“I see,” he chuckled, low and amused, arms crossed over his chest. “When my pretty little pet disappears for three hours after I let him go take care of his beastie, I didn’t quite expect to find him  _ bred _ to the beastie in question~”

“I-I’m sorry…” Mair hid his face in Yule’s fur before moaning pitifully when Yule shifted, the beast’s cock slipping free of his poor, abused hole. “Nnng…~”

“Don't be sorry, but I hope, pretty pet, that you’re prepared to stay in this den for the next five days…~” Noi smirked and Mair squeaked, eyes wide.

“H-huh…?” He bit his lower lip when he felt Yule’s seed leak from him.

“Managarmr aren’t sated after one fuck, Mair,” Noi chuckled, grabbing a piece of meat and throwing it to the beast, watching as Yule caught it before curling around Mair, gnawing on the meat. “They’ll breed until their heat is over, and breed only to their  _ mate _ . He’s not going to let you go now.”

Mair huffed quietly, hugging the beast as he nuzzled him, “...spoiled…” he murmured quietly before frowning. “What about Ari…?”

“Just rest, pet. I’ll take care of everything,” Noi soothed him, expression soft. Watching Mair’s eyes close as he snuggled close to the beast, the hunter let out a quiet breath, before turning away.

“I love you…” He froze, hand on the doorknob, when Mair spoke, quiet but sure. For several moments, he did and said nothing, before relaxing as he chuckled quietly.

“Sleep, pet,” he murmured back, hiding the smile as he left the boy with the beast, knowing he would be safe out here with Yule.


End file.
